As the light emitting material used in a light emitting layer of a light emitting device, phosphorescent compounds showing light emission from the triplet excited state are variously investigated. As the phosphorescent compound, a lot of metal complexes in which the central metal is a transition metal belonging to Group 5 or Group 6 are under investigation. For example, Patent document 1 discloses a metal complex represented by the following formula.
